Creepy Falls
by DeadX Zero
Summary: When Dipper wakes in a sweat from a nightmare, strangers start to appear and there not your typical strangers. In the Slender Mansion it's moving day! But where there moving they didn't expect it to be a small town full of idiots. Warning: Cursing, Blood, Valance, Death, Multiple Corpses,
1. Nightmare

**Dipper's PVO:**

I dashed though trees holding 7 pages, I didn't bother to look at them.

I came sliding to a stop as a 15 feet tall man blocked my path. The man was in a black suit, he had long black tentacles exiting his back. The thing that got me most was his face, nothing it was like a human skull covered in white plaster but smooth.

As my eyes meet where his "was" static engulfed me.

I shot up screaming.

"~Yawn~ Dipper... what's wrong?" A girls voice asked.

I turn my head to my twin sister Mable who was rubbing her tried eyes.

"N-nothing..." I stuttered as I reached for the journal looking for the ting I saw in my dream.

 **•**

 **Mable's PVO:**

I arched an eyebrow at his action.

"Dipper?" He didn't answer. "Dipper?!" I asked again raising my voice.

He quickly snapped out of it turning to face me.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Mable it's nothing, really just go back to sleep." He demand.

I sighed rolling my eyes, as I climbed back under my warm covers.

 **•**

 **Dipper's PVO:**

as Mable covered up I went right back to searching the journal. I found a page at the back that was glued to the back.

I rose an eyebrow I've never seen this even though I'd read cover to cover. I grabbed a letter opener that was on the side table and ripped open the glued page.

Some folded pages fell from the opening. I unfolded one, there was a strange photo of a circle with a big X through it, it had that drip affect. The circle looked as if it was drawn in blood.

I opened the other page only a word was on it, "Creepypasta". I tilted my head confused.

"Creepypasta? What kinda name is that?!" I asked myself out loud. I then looked over the pages with a black light and got nothing. "~Sigh~ It's no use." I wined closing the journal putting it away. Crawling under the covers.

 **•**

 **Time skip**

I yawned entering the gift shop to find Wendy reading a magazine at the register, Soos fixing a light bulb, and Mable well I don't know what she was doing for sure.

It was a normal day, well as far as "normal" goes in Gravity Falls. But as I looked out the window behind the cash register I saw a strange guy dressed as Link from Legend of Zelda, I didn't see his face not even the side when he was turning his since someone had called his name so he started to run off.

I looked confused at the Link wannabe.

"Dipper?" Wendy asked snapping me out of my trance.

"Y-ya?" I asked studding.

"You okay?" She asked Mable and Soos looked at me with a confused exspreshen.

I look a deep breath and told them about my dream, the photo and the Link wannabe I just saw.

Wendy opened her laptop and searched something up.

"By any chance did the photo look like this?" She asked showing Mable, Soos and I a picture of the circle with the X drawn on a wall in blood.

I shock my head yes showing her the folded page.

 **•**

 _ **(TK: Da da daaa! Cliff hanger!**_

 _ **Dipper: You can't think of anything?**_

 _ **TK: No! I want to start CH 2!**_

 _ **Mable: Well I hope the reason why Dipper screamed like a little girl is explained!**_

 _ **TK: Nightmare.**_

 _ **Mable: Oh.**_

 _ **TK: Anyway hope you enjoyed!)**_


	2. Moving Day!

**BEN'S PVO:**

Like any other day I was playing some video games on the couch.

When Slender said that "we" were moving the mansion. Reason? Discovery.

"Where?" I asked looking over the back of the couch.

Slender turned to me looking happy as much as a faceless man can get.

"A small town by the name of Gravity Falls." He answered happily.

"Gravity Falls? What the hell kind of name is that?" A teen with a bloody carved smile hissed.

"I don't really know child." Slender spoke. "It is a strange name for a place."

 **•**

 **Glitchy Red's PVO** :

"I don't really know child." Slendy spoke. "It is a strange name for a place." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at that statement. But it was a weird name, can't lie about that.

A little after that most were in bed. I was finishing up a game with BEN, Sonic .exe and Dark Link. Sonic won while Ben and DL tide for second.

I yawned in defeat as I stated up, BRVR had laid where I was sitting a minute ago. I sighed and crawled up the stairs to my room.

The other Gamerpasta's soon did the same leaving Slendermen and the Proxy's down stairs.

 **•**

 **Third person:**

 **Time skip**

Morning came BEN notice a difference in the scenery around Slender Mansion. And he went to investigat.

What he found was much thicker and taller trees then normal. It was also a bit brighter our in the woods.

BEN soon approached a clearing with a run down shake in the center. There was a sign on the side that read Mystery "Hack".

He raised an eyebrow at the sign. He shrugged it off and was about to walk back to the mansion. But stopped as he got a strange feeling like someone was watching him he started to turn around when Smile caught his attention.

The dog was running up to the Link lookalike. BEN ran to the dog leaving the clearing and forgetting about his stalker.

 **•**

 _ **(TK: Shorter then last but still good?**_

 _ **Dipper: Smile? What kind of name is that?**_

 _ **Jeff: Well what kind of name is Gravity Falls!?**_

 _ **BEN: I've heard of Great Falls, just not Gravity Falls.**_

 _ **Dipper: It's in Oregon.)**_


	3. The boy who Tic's

**Mable's PVO:**

Dipper had just told us why he'd screamed last night, some pages from the journal and about a kid dressed up as Link from LOZ.

I kinda giggled until Wendy showed us a picture of the circle Dipper had described.

Dip shock his head saying yes.

"I will be right back!" Dipper spat as he ran into the house part of the Mystery Shack.

I picked up Waldels who was rubbing his face on my leg, when the door swang open in the doorway a boy with messy brown hair, a pale complexion. I couldn't see his eyes or his mouth since he had goggles and a mouth guard on. He had a orange and dark brown sweeter on with a dark blue hood. A brown belt, dark blue pants, and black and white sneakers. He looked agitated, nervous and he twitched.

 **•**

 **Toby's PVO:**

I'd walked up to the run down Shack in the clearing I walked up to one of the doors. Above the door it read Gift.

"A-as in *tic* gift s-shop?" I asked myself as I opened the door.

I quickly got a glimpse of a cash register. Other nic nacs lined the shelves, and a vending machine was right across from the door. I had some money that Jeff had owned me so I tried to use it but the stupid machine wouldn't take the fucking mony!

I kicked the Box I would probably have dug my hatchet into it, if a younger girl hadn't came up to me.

"Here let me!" The girl smiled as she hit the side of the machine with her elbow then foot having the door swing open into my face stumbling me back.

"Oh!" The girl said shocked. "Are you alright?!" She asked me.

I stood up. "Y-ya I-I'm *tic* f-fine." I stuttered.

 **•**

 **Wendy's PVO:**

He stood up. "Y-ya I-I'm *tic* f-fine." The boy stuttered, twitching.

I rose an eyebrow.

This time the door for staff opened Dipper and a backpack were in the doorway, he entered the room.

"Mable who is he?" Dipper asked.

"Oh! Uh this is... Uh?" Mable asked not knowing the boys name.

"T-Toby. *tic*" The boy answered twitching again.

Toby walled up to the vending machine and grab a bag of gummie Kula's. He came over to me handing me the money.

"B-bye." He said to Mable before he'd left.

Dipper looked out the window for some strange reason.

 **•**

 **Dipper's PVO:**

I looked out the window to see Toby walk into the forest where I'd saw the Link lookalike.

"Yo Dipster, what's with the bag?" Mable asked me.

"Were going to try and find that Link lookalike!" I smiled covering up the real reason.

"Cool!" Mable cheered.

"Can I come to dude's?" Soos asked I looked to Wendy who was also eager to go.

"Ya lets all go!" I smiled.

 **•**

 _ **TK: Ha ha! Toby is here!**_

 _ **Dipper: Why does he do that?**_

 _ **TK: Do what?**_

 _ **Dipper: Tic and twich?**_

 _ **Mable: Dipper don't be rude!**_

 _ **Dipper: K I'll stop talking about the guy! But why'd you call me Dipster?**_

 _ **Mable: I just did live with it!**_

 _ **TK: Well you might find out next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading!**_


	4. Town of idiots!

**Jeff's PVO** :

EJ and I had bin scanning the town from a distance, nothing to different from any town except that this town is full to the brim with idiots!

The Mayor says "Get em" a lot, and I mean a lot! We took a look in the dinner and the waiter was just spinning around. Someone was called "Manly Dan" pretty sure we could take him down.

I have to say I've seen idiots but not like this. I mean the sinning waiter wouldn't notice someone taking a pie.

The only normal guy in this town is a guy named Tad Strange, ionic!

 **•**

 **Wendy's PVO:**

We've bin in the forest for a bit and haven't come across anything or anyone! But I'd spoke to soon because right in front of us was a massive spooky mansion.

I could tell the owner was home since lights were on. As I looked to the door I saw Toby and I motions everyone to get down.

"I can't believe this place!" A ruff scratchy voice echoed.

Soon two males came into view. One of the male's had messy long singed black hair he was extremely pale. He wore a white hoodie and black dress pants, and sneakers.

The other wore a dark gray sweeter that was almost black. Black pants and black shoes. I couldn't see his hair since his hood was up.

I was not visible to the male's, nor were I to them.

"H-Hey EJ *tic* Jeff!" Toby waved at the new comers. "F-fined *tic* anything?"

"Well nothing just a town full of idiots." The boy called EJ sighed.

"Hey Toby what do you got there?" The black haired boy, Jeff asked.

"Gummie.. *tic* Kuala's?" He looked confused.

"Proply a knockoff of Gummie Bears." The scratchy voice suggested.

We herd the doors open and slam shut behind the 3.

"When did the Mansion get here?" Mable asked. "I don't remember it at all."

"It got here late last night I bet!" Dipper cheered. "Since I was in this part of the forest yesterday and there was no Mansion."

 **•**

 **Clockwork's PVO:**

I creaked open the door. My eye soon againsting to the light.

"Wow it is brighter." I say as I step outside. "Welp this games going to be essay."

I yawned stretching my arms. I then went silent as I herd heavy breathing.

"Who ever you are come out!" I demand pulling out my knife.

"Okay." I hear from behind I turn around to meet BEN.

"BEN why aren't you inside playing with the others?" I ask him.

"Well I was but I keep tying with Dark Link! And I was exploring when Smile approached me." He sounded mad.

"Ok but just try and beat the shit out of DL!" I tell him.

He rolls his eyes and goes back inside, I follow.

 **•**

 _ **TK: There we go Town of Idiots! I don't mean to be rude but Gravity Falls is sorta a town full of idiots.**_

 _ **EJ: Don't have to tell me twice.**_

 _ **Dipper: It's not!**_

 _ **TK: Dipper it is. Not everyone but most.**_

 _ **Dipper: well Ya but-**_

 _ **Mable: Well hopefully you enjoyed!**_


End file.
